


Pen pal

by The_Fiction_Portal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Online Friendship, Pen Pals, Social Media, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiction_Portal/pseuds/The_Fiction_Portal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian lives a simple life working at a book store while making time to write on her Tumblr blog and spend with college friend Allison. While she is content with her life on her computer as she tries to shift her blog writing to the real world she finds herself rejected many times and as she questions her life she meets someone online who she quickly befriends and tries to learn more about. </p><p>Just when she thought she was getting comfortable with her life, Allison, the budding actress invites her to London to premier a movie in London where her favorite actor also resides. Vivian meets Tom and her life starts changing but is it for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, another Tom Hiddleston fanfiction. This has been on my mind forever and I just ran with it. This may or may not be going side by side with another idea I have. Hope you enjoy.

Vivian had another rough day at work. She absolutely loathed closing shop because there were always someone trying to come into the store 5 minutes before closing and they would take their sweet time. The process of fixing up the things that people messed over was a chore and it felt like she was a janitor instead of a book seller, cleaning windows, wiping down counters, and mopping floors were all duties that had to be done as well. All she could think about was going home, eating, and going to bed.

When she finally stumbled into her apartment with a bag containing fries and a cheese burger. She ate and stumbled into bed not caring that it was a Friday night. It wasn’t like she had much to do anyway.

“Are you kidding…” she stared at the email that made itself known on her first thing Saturday morning. She had sent her work off in order to be looked at and possibly published. It has been nearly a week until she gotten a response back the email was professional and fluffed but it said the words she did not want to read, ‘We do not think our company is a best fit for this manuscript. Thank you for considering XYZ Co.’ In simplest terms, it was another letter of rejection.

She huffed and exited her emailing app, “What a lousy way to start the day…now I have to shape up before lunch.” Earlier during the week she promised a lunch date with her friend Allison as a way to catch up with one another. Not to mention that Allison texted her the other day saying she had news she had to share with her. Nine times out of ten it was good news and she did not want to have this grey cloud hanging over her head when she heard this good news.

Vivian stayed in bed for a while, looking on her Tumblr to see the notifications. She saw hearts everywhere a long with quite the bit of reblogs. She sighs heavily when she saw it, she simply did not get it. On the internet she gotten all kinds of praise for her stories she had created based on prompts she’d seen. Her works were never more than 3 parts and even then it was if she and her readers enjoyed that particular story.

“Maybe I’m only meant to be an online sensation...” she sighs before getting herself out of bed. She takes her much needed shower and eats a snack in time for Allison to call her.

“Yes Ally?”

“Just making sure you were still coming,” Vivian could hear excitement dripping from her friend.

“Of course I’m coming,” she paused as she pulled back her phone to see the time. It was about time for her to get dressed. “In fact, I’m looking to see what I should wear right about now,” she tells her as she goes through her closet.

“Usual place right?” Allison asked.

“Of course,” Vivian replies as their favorite place has food for every craving and it was introduced to them back when they were in college. When confirming the location the two of them hang up, leaving Vivian standing in front of her closet wondering what to wear.

“Well its a little chilly,” she said and that eliminated her options as it was another sunny day in Arizona with little to no clouds, one of those warm days despite it supposedly being winter. She settled with some shorts, a peach colored tank top, and some flats. She settled for putting up her curly hair as well.

Vivian drove to the restaurant of meet up and it didn’t take long to spot Allison. She has long and sleek copper hair and blue eyes. She spotted her immediately in their favorite corner and went to go greet her.

“Ally.”

“Viv.”

The two women smile at each other. It had been some time since they have seen one another. Vivian took the time to look her friend over, from college she always thought her friend was pretty slim, getting into clothes she could only imagine herself getting into. But now Allison looked even thinner and it still looked healthy, as usual she wore a skirt that showed off her long legs and suddenly Vivian felt under dressed.

“You look awesome girl. I hope you are not letting that celebrity life turn you into a skeleton are you?” She teased lightly.

“Oh shush, Viv. This my limit here. Besides I’m not a celebrity yet,” Allison responded with a wide smile.

The two of them sat and made small talk while their orders were being taken. Allison had been here and there and enjoying herself and Vivian reports not a whole lot has changed. However in spite of Allison trying to remain nonchalant Vivian could feel there was more.

“Alright Ally, what’s the news. You look like you might take off like a rocket, go on I’m all ears,” Vivian tells her at last. She waited as their drinks, raspberry lemonade and a cola respectively, were placed in front of them while they waited for their food to arrive.

“Viv, I got a job. I got a role for an upcoming movie. I’m not a leading actress but it’s something,” Allison exclaimed excitedly.

Vivian paused as she heard the news. Allison was a struggling actress, after college she only got commercials here and there and modeled a few outfits, things not really recognized unless it gets popular. So this movie was a big break for Allison.

“Oh my gosh! Wow you are gonna be a star I just know it,” a serge of excitement overcame Vivian that could hardly be contained even when food finally arrived.

“I don’t know about that. I’m just a supporting character, but hopefully it can be something to push me to bigger and better things,” Allison replied bashfully as she pours her dressing over her chicken salad.

“Pssh it’s only a matter of time, I just know it. Don’t forget about me when you land these big shot roles and films,” Vivian replies with confidence as she pours ketchup over her fries.

“Hah, just don’t forget about me when your books hit best seller. Especially when they get movie adaptations,” Allison responds all smiles and good fun. However it only reminded Vivian about her recent rejection and she sighs.

“I won’t have a reason to forget anyone if someone would just accept my manuscript. I keep getting rejected,” Vivian responds back.

“What? That’s crazy talk, no one has seen your genius yet. Are you sure you don’t want my dad to just hack the system, he could teach them a lesson,” she inquired with a mischievous smile.

For the longest time Vivian remembers the story of Allison’s father and how he was playing around and hacked numerous companies by accident and was paid to test company’s security. Vivian imagined the mayhem he could cause and considered it for a split second before shaking her head with a light chuckle.

“Nah, I’m just going to accept that this love I have will never bear fruit. Maybe my parents were right,” Vivian takes a sip of her cola

“Vivian, now I know this can’t be the same girl to push me when I was feeling doubtful. I was so close to changing my major plenty of times and I even thought about taking a break to support the family but it was always you supporting me and having faith in me. Where’s that same enthusiasm?” Allison exclaimed not caring if she caused a scene which Vivian did note the turned heads and quick glances caused by her friends raised voice.

She had to smile, reminded once again how it was that after all this time the two of them stayed friends. Allison had confidence in her when she didn’t have confidence in herself.

“I had confidence in you from the start. I mean theater is your thing. You were practically in every play and even if you got minor roles you still managed to shine through. I knew it would just take a bit to get a pair of eyes on you and your acting would kick off,” Vivian explains pausing only to take a sip of her drink. “With me I had no real passion for the longest time. And I spent so much time studying to keep my scholarship so I never really had too much fun. Everything I went through and I have nothing to show for it.” As she spoke she felt herself spiraling down into a depressing state until she shoved her cheese burger in her mouth to stop herself from talking anymore.

“I was your roommate for three of those years. I got to watch you struggle to find a passion and watch you develop it. I read all the works for those writing classes and I loved every page. Believe me when I say it’s only a matter of time, you’re going to be great and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself,” she answered in a way that gave Vivian no room for rebuttal.

Instead she groaned in realization, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rain on your parade. You got a part in an actual movie. This is great news and instead I think about my own short comings. Please tell me how the family felt about it and you know Mitch was a proud parent,” she apologizes and changes the topic back to her friend in an attempt to bring the mood up.

“Let me tell you mom was over the moon. Mitch was so proud when I got the part I know he worked hard trying to get me this chance. Everyone was happy. I can’t wait to make big so I can help the family out more,” Allison responds while smiling fondly.

She knew that Allison’s family wasn’t super well off. They always struggled especially when both parents got ill. And it was where Allison got her since if responsibility and duty came from. Something Vivian never really felt.

“You will. You’ll have more money than you can handle,” she remarks smiling.

The two of them chatted and ate, the tense conversation never happened as far as they were concerned. Try as Vivian might she could not get her friend to tell her what the role was.

“It’s a surprise. I want to invite you to the premier and see it and I will watch the look on your face,” Allison remarked not even close to giving in.

“Aw man. Well who are some people you are working with at least?” She asked.

“I actually don’t know. They aren’t telling people till they start filming. I was actually too excited to remember when we start, I’ll have to ask Mitch to look into it later.”

“Thank goodness for Mitch,” Vivian said with a laugh knowing Mitch kept her friend in order when it came to scheduling.

“Agreed, soon as I hear more from him I’ll be letting you know,” Allison responded.

“Sounds good to me and I’m stuffed,” Vivian felt full after eating the rather large burger and bountiful fries.

“Not me I’ve been waiting for this day so I can cheat a little,” Allison replies indicating to her dietary plans. She had just ordered her desert of an ice cream Sunday, a perfect chilly treat for a hot day.

            After they finished their meal they pay their bill and head their separate ways. Allison wanted to visit her family and now that Vivian was full all she could think about was her laptop and her soft bed.

            “Alright that was some great news Ally. You’ll do great,” Vivian encouraged.

            “Thanks, and sorry things didn’t go well. But just remember things will get better.”

            Feeling encouraged Vivian bids farewell to Allison and heads home, eager to spend her Saturday relaxing in better spirits.

* * *

 

            Comfy in her bed Vivian catches up on her shows on her laptop, before long she found herself going on Tumblr again and was delighted to see more notifications. A few new followers as well as a message, suddenly she felt a surge of excitement. Even though she got plenty of reblogs and like she didn’t have regular personal interactions with people so to see a message was something amazing to see.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Hello. I just wanted to say I enjoy reading your work. A lot of them are short and I can quickly read through them while I’m on the go. After laughing and smiling through a few I must say you have found yourself a new follower._ **

            Sure enough in her activity list she could see the follower by the very same name, the icon was that of a background and goes back to respond back.

            **_Word_Caster:_**

**_I’m glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for telling me, it really made my day._ **

            She thought it would be the end of it but was surprised to see another alert, another notification.

            **_Mischievous_God:_**

**_Glad to know I’ve made your day. I do hope your day wasn’t too terrible though._ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_It wasn’t all that bad, surly nothing I would complain to you about. Just know I appreciate you messaging me._ **

           

Over the course of the day Vivian noted all the notifications that alerted her on her phone. Mischievous_God had liked a few of her work as well as a few random things on her blog much to her joy. A smile made its way to her face, she really had the mysterious person to thank for her vastly improved mood.

“Let’s see what you are like.” As she normally did, Vivian went to the blogs of people who liked her things as a way to thank them. She went through numerous of other blogs until she got to her new follower and clicked their name. She notes that their blog was simple, green background with gold words, however it lacked a quick bio or intro to their blog at the top of the page unlike most people.

What she learned by looking at this person’s blog was that they love tea and sweats, with numerous pictures that was basically food porn, they liked poetry and quotes particularly from Shakespeare, they are passionate about reading and noted a lot of her work made its way into his blog, and they traveled a lot. Some pictures of the background and other scenery looked taken from a camera and nearly all of the pictures weren’t reblogs but were originally from them which told her they could have went to these places to take the picture themselves.

“They seem educated and have quite the adventure going on,” she verbalizes out loud to no one in particular. She took the time to reflect on how this person seemed to know Shakespeare well enough to talk passionately about it and decipher why they liked a passage or a quote. When she compared it to herself she found she never cared for that type of English for as long as she could remember she found herself always having to discuss and practically translate the meaning of something. And while the pictures they had on their blog had no clear landmark she had a feeling they were taken in places that felt a world apart from where she was while the only adventure she’s ever had was moving from one state to another for college.

To ease the feelings of wanderlust, Vivian settles for reblogging and liking the beautiful pictures that Mischievous_God had posted. When she was done she decides to follow them. While their obvious interest did not seem to go along with her own she felt that this person was a breath of fresh air, something new on her dashboard, so that she wouldn’t always look at the same things.

The next few weeks was better for Vivian. She had found herself keeping steady communication with who she’d dubbed mentally as MG. Whenever she have a break at work or when she come home she would have a message waiting for her and it seemed late nights were when she could have a more continuous conversation. Their conversations were usually casual such as asking how the other was doing or how their day was, some were even random food picks to indicate what the other has eaten. She was really starting to consider MG as her favorite mutual follower.

What really made her happy was the frequent chats with her friend Allison, their lives usually go astray that they often don’t talk as much as they wanted so it was always good to hear from her favorite read head. As if she was made of magic Allison calls Vivian just as she finished drying her hair. She picks up after rubbing her towel against her ears.

“Hey, Ally. How are you?”

“Pretty good I got a little bored from reading,” Allison said and Vivian laughs knowing it was just like her friend who got too bored from sitting around too long.

“Glad I can help,” Vivian comments and listened to her friend ramble off about some news about her family or news she found out about associates or friends on social media. She hangs onto every word, reacting appropriately but after a while it seemed like she was fishing for things to say, and it made her feel suspicious.

“Why do I get the feeling you have something to tell me?” She was greeted with a heavy sigh from her friend in response, she guessed that she was right.

“Well…I found out from Mitch about my job in detail…turns out I’m going to be traveling outside the US to shoot majority of the nature scenes… I’ll be away for like 4-5 months,” she confesses, stunning Vivian into silence.

“Viv? Are you there?”

The sound of Allison’s concerned voice snaps her out of it, “Wow, you’re going to be out of the country. When do you go?” Vivian asked curiously.

“First thing Monday.”

She realized that it meant next week as it was already Wednesday. And while she could make time after work to spend time with Allison Vivian knew she wouldn’t be much fun tired after spending a full day working and then having to entertain someone. Through all her thought process she knew it would have to be the weekend.

“So you planned to wait till the week is nearly over, madam?” She asked shortly after gathering her thoughts. She asked in a way she hope wasn’t angry and snarky but calm and inquisitive.

“I’m sorry I knew for a while now when I asked Mitch to look into the production stuff but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I cleared my schedule and spent time with the family and just going over the script and my lines. But I wasn’t ready to tell you goodbye and I kept procrastinating and eventually Mitch reminded me.”

Vivian listened to Allison blurt out her excuse and shakes her head. It was like her to procrastinate on everything, something she couldn’t afford to do as an out of state student on a scholarship. Again she would have to thank Mitch, for he had to keep Allison on her toes since she wasn’t around to do so. And because Mitch was looking out for both their feelings by making Allison tell her about her departure.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to make the best of this weekend now won’t we?” She stated to show she wasn’t too upset with her friend and would rather focus on spending some time with her instead.

“It’s a date!”

Vivian laughs and the two of them make plans for their ‘date’ and of course it would be the last time that her thin and attractive friend would splurge on her diet.

Of course when hanging up Vivian felt lost. She never had to be without Allison for a few days, maybe a week tops, while her friend went to different locations to work. Now not only would it be months this time but it was across the world somewhere.

“She won’t be a phone call away…” Vivian remarked solemnly while silently cursing international charges. While she was thinking of other options her phone started to chime. It was MG tagging her in a post of a beautiful picture of a library that he reblogged and she fell in love with how extravagant it looked and wished it was a place like that she could go.

To her this person seemed magical in a way they showed up when she was feeling a little down. She reblogged the picture from them in return with an added comment with how cool it looked. Before long they chattered again and once again her problems were placed aside.

Friday was the day. Vivian anxiously waited to clock out from work so she could do all the things she needed to do before Allison came over. She went to the store and brought only junk food: chips, ice cream, and soda landed in her cart. She bought enough that would hopefully last them the whole weekend so that she wouldn’t have to bother going out again.

When she got home she took a long shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. However, she eventually ends up taking a nap on the couch after getting comfortable. When she woke up again about an hour later her phone started to ring.

“Ally.“

"Hey Viv, I’m on the way right now. I waited last minute to pack up. I’ll bring everything with me to your place so I won’t waste time Monday,” Allison said and Vivian was sure not to think about her friend that would leave in a few days she was determined to make the weekend a good one.

“Alright I’m ready to start when you get here. I’ve already pulled out the movies,” Vivian responds excitedly already thinking of the time they would have.

“I’m excited. We are going to marvel-thon right?”

“As much as possible, I don’t own every movie. Just get your butt over here so we can have fun.”

“Alright, alright, don’t rush. I’ll be there soon.”

When their called ended Vivian took the time to see the time was a little after 3, she predicted that Allison would get here around 4 or even 5 with traffic.

* * *

 

Vivian was right. 15 minutes till 5 she opened the door to see Valarie with bags and a bright smile.

“Hey, girl. Come on place the bags down. Get a load off and pick a movie you would want to watch,” Vivian remarks as she lets her friend in.

“I really hope I got everything. I practically had to pack twice because I wanted comfy things for this weekend and other stuff for the trip,” Allison sighs as she places her large bag in the corner and the smaller bag near the couch.

“Yeah better unwind for the last time. You practically got to look in tip top shape all the time afterward.” Vivian gave a light chuckle at the thought, but then she knew Allison wouldn’t be out of place, she always dressed to kill back in college.

The two of them got settled and decided to watch Thor first. As Vivian pressed play she takes a seat beside her friend.

“Hot damn Chris Hemsworth is hot as hell as Thor,” Allison exclaimed as Thor was parading around the screen.

Tall, buff, and blonde, Vivian had to admit that Christ was indeed very attractive and could see the appeal. However when the scene changed and Loki came on screen she found herself letting out an excited squeak. Loki or rather Tom Hiddleston was very attractive. Her face reddens as Allison’s’ laughter fills the air and she found herself smiling.

“I guess I know who I need to introduce to you if I ever meet him,” Allison comments, a grin wide on her face.

“If I ever met Tom Hiddleston I’m sure I’ll die,” exclaimed Vivian and she leans back against the couch with a groan. “I’ll die happy though,” she added as an afterthought.

“I’ll be sure to catch the moment on film too. I hope I become famous enough to work with big shots like him. Oh God, if I ever work with Hemsworth,” she loudly sucks in a breath, “Wife be damned I’m making him mine,” she added and then screeches in laughter to show it was all in good fun.

“You home wrecking hussy, you’d do it,” Vivian exclaimed playfully.

“Yep!” She exclaims loudly and playfully, ignoring Vivian when she shushed her.

“Inside voice,” Vivian hisses, she never wanted to be _that_ neighbor who was always noisy. Years in college and apartment hoping has given her run-ins with those kinds of neighbors.

Eventually they settled their obsessive conversation and watched the rest of Thor. Even though she watched this movie enough to know what happens Vivian remained thoroughly entertained throughout the whole movie.

Midway through Captain America Vivian’s doorbell rings which caused Allison to jump up off the couch. “Oh thank God I’m starving. I got us pizza Viv I hope you don’t mind.”

Vivian laughs a little as she pauses the movie, her stomach suddenly comes back to life reminding her she was hungry as well. “No of course not I was going to suggest pizza after the movie ended but this is even better,” she goes over to the coffee table to open up the box and saw two of the most glorious looking pizzas in the world. Both were super cheesy, one had pineapple and pepperoni, and the other had a ton of ham and bacon. She takes two slices before getting up to grab their favorite sodas from her fridge, cola for her and sprite for Allison.

Just as she sits down Allison starts the movie again and they both sit and enjoy their pizza. Both of them groan in pleasure at the taste of their pizza.

“Oh I _really_ needed this cheat day.”

Vivian gave a hum in reply, the sweet pineapple combined with pepperoni was heaven in her mouth, she had not ordered out for a little while, making this very enjoyable.

When they were full the movie ended, both sat on the couch unmoving. “To think we still have ice cream,” Vivian remarked, feeling nearly too full for ice cream.  She lazily turns her head when her friend sat up suddenly, clearly ice cream caught her attention.

“I want to shower and then have ice cream,” she exclaimed and standing up and Vivian felt glad she took hers earlier.

“Alright, give us a break. I want to make your bed up anyway,” Vivian answers as she stands up, she had the air mattress folded neatly in the closet which she pulls out as well as some towels for Allison to use. As Alison go to the shower Vivian takes the time to blow up her mattress.

As she waits she noticed her phone had notifications for the first time all evening. She also realized how late it had gotten. “Gee time flies,” she mumbles to herself as she goes to her tumblr, a smile spread across her face as she saw MG life a few of her things as well as a message.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Marvel and pizza is the best way to spend a Friday night. Props to taking the picture right as Loki is on screen._ **

**_Word_Catster:_ **

**_I’m glad to agree, yeah timing was just right I must say I’m glad because Loki is my favorite._ **

Before she knew it she and MG were nerding about Loki and his complicated character. She was so enthralled with the conversation that she missed her shower turning off as well as footsteps leading back into the living room.

“Earth to Viv? You’re over there grinning at your phone, saw something good?”

Vivian jumps as she heard Allison speaks and all the noises came back to life, the hum of the mattress blowing up, the sound of the Avengers DVD playing in repeat as it remained on the start menu.

“Ah I was talking to a friend I met on Tumblr. She and I were having an extensive conversation about Loki and it was fantastic.” Vivian smiles as she places her phone away and finish by sealing up the trapped air in the mattress as Allison heads to the kitchen.

“She? Darn I thought you saw a picture of a hot guy or something. But how do you know it’s a girl? If they’re anything like you they don’t use a real picture for an icon,” Vivian could hear Allison open up the freezer to no doubt get her ice cream and gets up to follow.

“It’s Tumblr, you kinda have to assume it’s a girl unless proven otherwise,” Vivian comments as she gets fills her favorite bowl of chocolate ice cream. She hums softly at the taste, as they both sat on the soft mattress, propping their backs against the couch as they start the movie back up.

“That’s fair.” Allison responds and it didn’t take long to get enthralled into the movie.

Vivian couldn’t have been happier, every day was more or less the same. They slept in, ate junk food, ordered in and binged watched movies. Eventually it became Sunday evening, the thoughts of tomorrow hung over her head. Tomorrow Allison would be taken to the airport and fly off to work on her dream.

Tension hung thickly and the two became rather quiet, fewer jokes were being made. Suddenly Allison gave an aggravated groan, breaking the silence that washed over them.

“Gah this sucks. I’m just gonna say I’m really excited about tomorrow but I don’t want to be gone for so long and you’ll forget about me or something. It’s no telling how often I’ll be able to contact you,” Allison blurts out.

Vivian always admired how Allison could say what was on her mind. She would always hesitate and prefer to wait a situation out rather than start a potential confrontation. However thanks to her friend’s openness made things easy for her when it came to sharing thoughts.

“I’m more concerned you’ll get around the other actors and just realize they are way cooler than normal people,” she confesses moments later.

“No way, you’re my best friend and practically the cooler sister I always wanted. I made a promise to my family a little while ago that I don’t know what the future holds after being in this film, I may get noticed for more work or I may not. But no matter what I love them and I’m doing this for them,” Allison pauses and looks to Vivian.

“I’m doing this for you too, if I don’t go out and try then your hard work would have been for nothing. Those late night talks about life, keeping me grounded when I was ready to just give up, that’s something that no one I’ll meet can replace, you’re practically family. I want to go the distance and I want you and my family to watch me.”

Vivian found herself having to blink the tears brimming her eyes, she watched her friend become emotional at her heartfelt speech. All she did was listen, something she felt every person needs and something she never really had. She surly did not feel she deserved such praise for doing something so seemingly simple.

She swallows hard in an attempt to unclench her throat, “Of course, I’ll watch you every step of the way,” she responds at last when she managed to gather herself. This resulted in a hug and sniffles could be heard from the both of them.

“Gee we’re crying and feeling feels when we should be watching more movies and eating more of this junk food, make your last day count,” Vivian remarked soon after the hug ended.

“Oh you are so right,” Allison opens a can of soda right afterwards and sighs happily after a few gulps.

The rest of the evening was lively as usual. Bright and early Vivian had woken up to see Allison off which actually helped since she had the morning shift at her job at the book store.

“Are you sure you didn’t want me to drop you off?”

“Nah, Mitch had sent for me.”

Perhaps it was because she was still tired, or even because they had already had their heartfelt talk the night before, but Vivian’s eyes were dry as she saw her Allison off. She watched as Allison jumped in the taxi that would lead to what she was sure was a journey of beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian has went through several months without Allison and feel into a slump, going off the grid as a result. News about her favorite actor however has brought her back to Tumblr where she reconnects with her friend. Slowly but surely she discovers more about him until she gets a lovely surprise from Allison, she's going to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit before chopping them up to chapters. So now I can say Tom will make his appearance in chapter 3

As expected, keeping in touch was hard, Allison was no longer a text a way but more along the lines of a small report every other day that was in her Facebook message box. Allison’s other means of communication was short status updates with pictures of food or just how it looked outside. However it gave no indication to where she was located.

            Vivian found herself becoming grateful as the days grew chilly less often as March rolled around. And on the 20th day of March, on a Saturday morning, her phone blew up with happy birthday notifications from her Facebook. Vivian realized she was 27 today.

            “Well damn I’m getting old,” she sits up to look through all the wishes that landed on her wall. The faces and names were of people that meant little to her with the few really close college friends that she still talked to but still heard less from. Out of the network of friends from those years it was only Allison who remained a constant however she smiled at the familiar faces fondly.

While she looked through the messages she was sure to like and give personal thankyou comments to who she called the Skye clan, or Allison’s family who had integrated her into their family. She fondly recalled the holiday breaks she would spend with Allison in favor of having to travel all the way home.

Donna Skye, Allison’s mom, wished her happy birthday. Joseph Skye and Jennifer Skye, Allison’s younger brother and older sister wished her a happy birthday as well along with the invite to visit them anytime. She smiled at her newly acquired family and personally thanked each of them while making a note she would have to visit a little more often.

She decides to spend the whole day in her pajamas and eat junk food. She preorders her pizza that she will pick up later as she gets up to find a snack in the meantime, she had 2 whole hours to wait before she could get pizza. She settled back in bed with plate of chips, crunching away as she slid into her blanket and pressing play to watching an anime online.

A few hours later Vivian strolls into her apartment with a box of peperoni and extra cheese pizza as well as a box of ice cream that she went to get before getting her pizza. Quickly she puts the ice cream in the freezer and brings the box of pizza to her bedroom, fully intent on not moving unless it was to the bathroom. On her night stand she had a bottled cherry cola, her lap rested her laptop and beside her rested the open pizza box next to a bundle of napkins. Now that she changed into her comfy pjs, she was not moving the rest of the afternoon.

Vivian is a simple girl who is simply happy being home alone eating pizza in her air conditioned house. She pulls up her third slice of pizza and snaps a picture and shared it on Tumblr.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Pizza, pjs, and movies in bed is the perfect way to spend my birthday._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_It’s your birthday? Happy birthday! How many years of life have you conquered?_ **

She smiles as she saw MG send her a message relatively quickly.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_I am the ripe age of 27.  When is your birthday?”_ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Mine was February 9 th._ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_I’ll have to make a note for next time, happy belated birthday._ **

She chatted with MG for a while, pausing for eating pizza and she did get up to eat ice cream instead. With the addition of MG it made her day really nice, she didn’t have an extravagant party or anything but this was more than enough for her.

What really topped her evening was getting a message from Allison who sent her a personal message on her Facebook.

**_Allison Skye:_ **

**_Happy Birthday. I hope you had a fantastic day. I wish I was there so we could have a bit of fun but I know you found a way to entertain yourself._ **

The message was short and simple but she didn’t mind in the slightest. Even though she would have liked Allison to be around she had to admit a quiet and lazy day at home eating pizza in bed was a great way to spend her birthday.

However after her birthday, Vivian started hearing less and less from Allison. Eventually she fell into a slump, unable to find inspiration to write on her blog as well, she was either too tired from work or found things she wanted to do more on the weekend.

“Okay, I’m turning off notifications,” Vivian irritably remarked out loud. Since her absence people have been asking things like ‘where is this story chapter?’ or ‘why haven’t you been writing?’ and even if she stopped going on the site she still get alerts on her phone. She wasn’t in the mood to explain herself and she felt that she shouldn’t have to, she just didn’t feel like writing.

One Friday while Vivian was on break she overheard her co-workers chatting in the break room. While she normally tried to not listen too hard in the conversation but not only where they obnoxiously loud but they were talking about her celebrity crush.

“I’m telling you Mary, whatever he’s working on its not based on modern times and he has _blonde_ hair for his role!” one of the women whose name Vivian didn’t bother to remember squealed in delight.

“Tom Hiddleston looks good with every hair style and color. If I weren’t married and about 20 years younger I’d be all over that.” Vivian heard the woman now identified as Mary giggling.

“Tsh I’m 30 and he’s in his 30s. Single last time I checked, I’d love to be Mrs. Hiddleston, a girl can dream right?” The other woman remarked making both women giggle.

Shortly after Vivian stopped listening and tried to think of how come she didn’t know about Tom’s new movie. With a mental sigh she realized that Tumblr kept her updated with her obsessions online and since she stopped going online she have not been updated on any news much less about Tom. Slowly she slid her screen over on her phone to the app and quickly started scrolling through her dash, it didn’t take long to find the pictures she was looking for. Tom was dashingly handsome with his blonde hair and his costume. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when she saw him he was gorgeous as always. She found she rather liked him blonde, a nice change for most of his roles requiring him to have dark colored hair.

Though she felt she could stare at images of him forever, her break had come to an end. She went back to work in better spirits and wanted to hurry up and go home so she can do research on the movie properly.

Once she made it home she went to Tumblr first to do her research which only turned to ogling snapshots of Tom. Old and new she took the time to take in his face in every detail, many of them he looked focused like he was getting into character.

“Holy fuck he’s gorgeous,” she swooned out loud, verbalizing her attraction that brought immense satisfaction after having to hold it in at work today. She starts to work on trying to figure out what movie he is playing in but unfortunately no matter where she looked no one seemed to know the answer. When she finally decided to actually look into it but still no word of any details but just a bunch of ‘TBA’.

“I guess I better keep up with everything,” she said deciding her Tumblr hiatus had to end. She started with her activities and immediately she noticed that MG had liked a lot of her things, things she was sure he lbviked before, it was as if he unliked things to like them again for her to notice. It was then she realized that she had been blocking them out by being away for so long.

“And the awful friend award goes to…” she mumbles to herself running her hand through her curly locks in frustration. Immediately she contacts them to see how they are doing and to apologize.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Hello. How are things? Sorry I haven’t been around much I’ve just been in a bit of a slump. Low inspiration and questionable motivation levels._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_I was a little concerned what I stopped seeing updates about you on my dash. I tried contacting you but when I got nothing back I wasn’t sure what to think. Sorry about the slump, any particular reasoning behind it?_ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Sorry, a lot of people were showing concern all at once, asking the same questions over and over even after I posted a notice of hiatus.  I got annoyed so I stopped going on the site, nothing you did wrong at all. But to answer that I think it has something to do with my friend going on a business trip and it’s our first times being away for so long that it’s a little lonesome._ **

 A moment of realization washed over her. She had not acknowledged that she was in fact lonely until now. She was usually find with periods of isolation, in fact she preferred it, however without that guaranteed meet up with Allison made her realize how lonely she really was. She refreshed the page and another message was there for her.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_I’m sorry to hear that. I tend to go away on business a lot and while I enjoy it to some extent being on the go a lot means you miss a lot of things in aspects of your life that matters. I try to keep in touch but people slip through the cracks and eventually I feel so out of place. And it’s actually quite lonely. With that being said I’m sure you’re friend feels as lonely without them as you feel without them._ **

She let that sink in for a while and learned two things. One, MG was old enough to go on business trips so they had to be at least mid to late 20’s which made talking to them comforting in the sense that they understood the aspects of adulating. The second was that she felt really bad for only focusing how she felt, it seemed she always felt bad whenever she focused on herself. Surely Allison is feeling lonely when all the fun and newness of production is over and not only that, but Allison’s family have got to be missing her as well.

            “I need to pull it together. This will happen frequently once Al gets more job offers anyway,” she said with the resolve to not mope around anymore. And as if things clicked into place she got to focus to do the things she want to do in life as well so she wouldn’t have time to worry what Allison was doing anyway.

            **_Word_Caster:_**

**_Thanks a lot, you’ve brought up a very good point there. Having someone to hear me out did the trick as well. I don’t feel nearly as bad as I did before._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_No problem, I’m happy to help. And try not to be too lonely, we can keep each other company. If that’s ok with you._ **

Vivian smiled at the message, thinking they were like her in the since they didn’t want to blindly make a statement without making sure it was alright. And surely she didn’t mind being in their company.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Of course it is. You’re stuck with me now, its’ already been decided lol._ **

As time went on she became more and more curious about her Tumblr friend. She noted they always talked either early in the morning or very late at night so she figured it was either work or there was a time difference or both. The only thing she knew was that they were a fan of marvel and any other impressions of them she had were from looking at their blog.

She wanted to know more but it always felt so awkward asking people about themselves. She could never think of all the questions she wanted to ask when the time came. And she knew firsthand how hard it is to talk about oneself. Lastly, she never asked because she likes idea of getting to know someone over time a lot better.

* * *

 

Vivian didn’t have time to fret over it because it seemed just as she was coping from not hearing from Allison then her Tumblr friend started replying less and less. Days would go by before they would answer and since it’s always such an odd hour to where she was either working or sleeping she could never respond right away.

“See, Viv? This is what happens when you have only one person you talk to and your only other friend is a computer and a world away. When both are out doing stuff with their lives you’re left bored and wondering what you’re not doing right,” she grumbles to herself as she checks her blog for the umpteenth time today.

Refusing to be pulled into another slump she gets to work. Her writing taking her mind off her troubles socially. If she was going to feel isolated then she might as well bring to life some characters to keep her mind busy.

Wake up, work, writing on break, home, food, write, sleep, and repeat. Vivian works alongside her basic responsibilities. It didn’t take long for compliments and post to come in. Pride swelled in her chest, this is what it felt like to have her work appreciated.

She posts and reblogged things until she saw the post which was a numbered list. Each having a different question from 1-100. She usually avoided these kinds of post but since she had active followers she figured some would possibly ask questions she reblogged the post and waited.

Throughout the day she answered the questions that corresponds with the numbers her followers sent to her. She answered basic question like rather or not her hair was straight or curly, how tall she was or color of her eyes. She was surprised she had gotten any at all and all these things distracted her from her lack of communication.

A few days however she was reminded when Allison’s mother, Donna, called her. “Hey, mother hen. How’s are you?” Asked Vivian.

“I should be asking that. I swear I haven’t been hearing from my child in forever and now I haven’t been hearing from you, not even a status update. How are you? Are you well?” Vivian found herself smiling, remembering why she called Donna mother hen. She always made a fuss about her children and since she went home with Allison on nearly every break back in college she was assimilated into their family as well. In other words Donna was just as likely to fuss over her as she would with Allison or her brother and sister.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been in a slump lately. And work just wears me out. Sometimes I just eat and pass out. How’s Charlie and everyone?” Vivian asks wondering how her husband and the others were doing.

“Charlie is well. Jennifer has moved closer by so the grand are around more. And Joseph is doing pretty well in school. I think he told me that finals would be soon,” Donna answer as she listed briefly how her husband, oldest and youngest child was doing.

“That’s great.  And Joe is smart I know he should have no problems,” Vivian said smiling as the thought the college sophomore who had become her little brother. Last she heard he’s taken an interest in computers like his father.

“Alright, now about my other two daughters. Why haven’t I heard anything from either of you? Well I guess just Ally,” Donna inquired and Vivian could just feel the older woman placing her hand on her hip.

“I haven’t heard from Al since…” She pauses as she looks at a calendar. It was already mid-April. “My birthday last month. I can only assume she was getting super busy and would try to keep in contact with you at least.” She was concerned about her friend but she tried to talk calmly as to not worry her mother hen any further.

“That child of mine! I swear she goes off in her own world and forget the people waiting on her,” Donna scolds her daughter. “But I have to admit I’m so proud of her,” she adds after a sigh.

“She would be happy to hear that,” Vivian remarks remembering that her friend was working hard to make them proud and to better help the family out.

“And I’m proud of you as well. Supporting yourself in this harsh world at your age is an accomplishment in itself,” Donna replies shortly after and Vivian blinks in surprise.

She was glad this conversation was over the phone for she wasn’t sure how to respond. When she finally gathered herself she replies, “Thank you mother hen that means a lot.” It was something she didn’t hear often and she felt that she was doing enough for the first time in a while.

“Of course, Viv. Now don’t hesitate to visit. You know little Katie will be happy to one of her favorite aunts, and we can certainly use the company. Our doors are always open.”

Vivian smiles at the offer Donna gives to her. She realized it’s been a while since she has seen Katie, Jennifer’s daughter. And was just again reminded how much they considered her like family. If someone had told her she’d find a family while in college she’d laugh and call them a liar. Now here she was having a conversation with her friend’s mother as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to stop by. I think I can use some company. Oh and I will be sure to let you know if I hear from Ally, though I’m sure you’ll hear from her before me,” Vivian tells her and shortly the call ends with her in smiles.

She was in high spirits after the call even if it did remind her of Allison’s absence. She had the day off and decided to catch up on some shows until her phone chimes. She had almost missed it, not expecting any other call she had placed the phone down somewhere in the house. When she picked up she was it was a notification from none other than MG.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Hello, sorry I haven’t been around as much. Work has the ability to keep me away from all the fun things._ **

While she wanted to be upset she knew they owed her nothing. She had simply grown too used to their company and that was made her upset not hearing from them after so long. While she wished they would have been able to talk more she recalled they too had a job that took them from family and friends for a long time.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_It’s alright. Everyone has a life outside of Tumblr. As you can see I have written a bit more. So feel free to look if you haven’t already._ **

The long pause that followed her comment made her fidget and squirm nervously. Did she sound too cocky? Did they somehow pick up her unhappy tone? Before she could ponder too much longer the gets another response along with other like and reblog notifications.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Sorry soon as I got free time I decided to message you. I didn’t get to see the blog yet. I just finished reading one of your new stories and save the others for later. I’m so happy you are out of the slump._ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Thanks to you. You kept my lonely self company and you just listened to me when I felt like I had no one else to talk to. Just letting everything out calmed me and I was able to focus._ **

She had to tell them it was their doing. She was a little sour she was just hearing from them again but she had to admit she felt a whole lot better. Suddenly they message her again along with a set of numbers.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_So far I know you’re a single 27 Viv, 5'3” with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, whose favorite color(s) is_** periwinkle and lavender, enjoys soda and has originated from Florida. 12, 23, 33, 36, 40

She realized that they took the time to read the question post as well as saw what she had wrote prior and smiled. They wanted to know more about her as well and it was then she decided to use this chance to ask things too.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_12) I have a step sister, a half-sister and two half-brothers. 23) I don’t believe in having a best friend, but I do have a very good friend. 33) While I like both if I had to choose or die if have to say I like cats the best. 36) Favorite Disney film is so hard but I think I’ll pick Tarzan because I absolutely loved the sound track. 40) Favorite desert is either ice cream or Red velvet. 50) Celebrity crush is Tom Hiddleston.  
Mind if I give you a few numbers?_ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Of course, go for it._ **

The reply was quick and she skims the list. She wanted to say answer all of them but then there were things she hoped would not be asked and knew there would be things they did not want to answer and started with basic and safe questions.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_1, 2,3,4,5,7,12, please bear with me. I really want to know about the awesome person I’m talking to._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Lol those are a lot of questions. But it’s okay. 1) I’m a guy. 2) Will. 3) 34. 4)6'2. 5) Single. 7) Favorite color is green. 12) I have one older and one younger sister._ **

Vivian stared in shock at the first two questions. The person she’d been talking to for months was in fact a guy. She had always referred to them mentally as MG and even used gender neutral terms. However in the back of her mind she had considered MG to be a woman, especially after gushing about Loki with her that one time. How wrong was she to discover the true identity of her Tumblr friend.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Wait you’re a guy? I never known any guys to be on Tumblr. None that post about poetry and other literature. And especially none that reads my sappy stories. But least now I can stop calling you MG in my head. Gee, Will, you’re practically a giant if you ever stood next to li'l ol’ me._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Sorry. I just didn’t think it mattered. I’m still the same person who loves poetry and Marvel and who reads your stories and talks to you when I can. I hope it doesn’t change how you feel about me, I’d like to think of you as a friend._ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Not in the slightest Will. A little surprised but it’s all good._ **

She assures him as she continues to learn about him. She learned that he had blue eyes and brown curly hair, he loved the Jungle book and that he’s from London. She finally understood the odd hours in which they would talk to each other. Knowing for sure she was talking to a person outside the states made it all the more interesting.

She finally felt like she was getting to know this person which was great. These things she was learning made up for his lack of communication, in fact she appreciated his company even more knowing they were several hours a part.

“I think. Will and I are going to be great friends,” she tells herself as she stared at the name happily.

* * *

 

Things have gotten better after a couple of months. She and Will talked often whenever they had time. And lately she’d get messages from Allison who would talk about how things were going and mentioned things would be ending soon. She also mentioned having something to make up for not talking so much.

This intrigued and excited Vivian, she wondered what souvenir from a new place she’d get. She was excited as it was already nearing the end of June. Next thing she knew she found herself contacting Will.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_I’m glad to hear your friend is coming back next month. Though I guess you won’t need me around. : (_ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_You’re crazy. You’ve become one of my favorite people (and that’s a small list) so why would I not need you? Besides I don’t think I would have made it this far without you, Will._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Thank you Viv. You’ve surely became one of my favorite people too. I didn’t think I’ve ever been this happy to hear from someone I’ve never met before._ **

This caused Vivian to smile, cheeks flushed from the praise. She normally is able to brush aside any praise and compliments with ease.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Perhaps whenever I get an opportunity to travel I’ll meet you in London, then we could be excited to meet each other for real._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Hehe, sounds like a plan. And I got to go, duty calls._ **

Vivian took this time to think about what it would be like if she met Will. Would he still be as kind as he was online? Would they get along in person as they seem to do online? For now it was just a thought that she felt she didn’t need too much spend much time thinking about.

A few days later Vivian gets a notification from Allison. Her mind was blown, rendering her hands useless as she stared at the message on her screen.

**_Ally Skye:_ **

**_So we are going to have a celebration in the middle of July. It’s not super big just the production and casting crew and their plus ones to see the finished product. I’d love for you to be my plus one, come to London with me. Please say yes!_ **

Vivian slowly placed her hand on the keyboard and her hands came to life. Her response was all over the place, still raw from the shock.

**_Vivian McNeil:_ **

**_What about your family? I’m sure one of them would want to go. And I don’t have an outfit that fancy. The only thing I owned remotely fancy was the dress I wore to graduation, I’ll be the ugly duckling amongst your famous friends. And wait, even if I wanted to go I can’t. I don’t have a passport and I’m sure that takes months to get processed._ **

Vivian sighs as she hits send, trying to calm herself down. No way would she actually be able to go to London. Then she started looking at the calendar and thinking how many days she would have to request off. But then her mind went to money and the correct documentation required to go abroad.

**_Ally Skye:_ **

**_Lol I did tell the family about it but only to tell them I was taking you. Which I knew it wouldn’t be a problem because mom wouldn’t leave dad alone for too long, Jen wouldn’t leave Katie with mom and dad that long and apparently Joseph is already somewhere for the summer. And lastly, no need to fret about passports. When I got mine made I got Mitch to make you one too. I always knew when I start traveling that I’d be bringing you along for the ride. So everything is good, all you need to do is say yes. Think of it as a very late birthday gift and my early one._ **

Mitch, he was always looking out for them and she made a note to contact him after a little bit to thank him. Now that everything would be taken care of all it was left to do was confirm it.

**_Vivian McNeil:_ **

**_Now when is it? I need to request for my days off._ **

The two of them spent time messaging back and forth with details of date and time and when she should make her flight. Mitch had everything taken care of so all she has to do was pick up her things from him. Soon she had Mitch’s number in her possession and she quickly calls him, he answered in two rings.

“Hello, Vivian. I take it Allison told you about the trip,” Mitch’s voice was calm yet humorous. No doubt he was expecting a call from her which confirmed that he and Allison was in on this plan.

“Mitch, you are amazing, everything I was concerned about went away with ease. I’m going to do this if only to give thanks to your hard work and careful planning,” she answers him. No way she could go to London and not thank him.

“Just doing my job. You can thank me by having fun and report back your findings,” he comments with a soft chuckle.

“Will do.” Once Vivian planned a time to pick up her things hang up. When it was all over it just sunk in that she would be going abroad in a matter of weeks to a month and on this Wednesday afternoon, Vivian lets out a squeak of excitement.

She went to place her time in at work and quickly found herself on Tumblr, eager to tell Will about the news. She would be in the same part of the word as him.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_So I guess the dream of traveling can come true. My friend is inviting me to London next month._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Wow that’s wonderful. I may be biased but London is a beautiful place. Please feel free to tell me what you think._ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_I will. I’d also like to be able to meet you at some point._ **

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Sorry, that probably won’t happen. I’m scheduled to be away on business month. :(_ **

At that news Vivian frowns, she had really wanted to see Will. She found herself sighing, realizing she would get to spend time with one friend at the cost of losing the opportunity to spend time with another.

**_Word Caster:_ **

**_Aw, how unfortunate. Well I’ll be sure to keep you updated_**.

Even with everything not lining up so well it was still an exciting moment. She’d get to go somewhere new and exciting. In another month she’ll be going on the best trip of her life, nothing would bring her down now.

The next month went by painfully slow yet fast when she broke it down to how many weekends she had to goof around. However she did have to brave the store to shop for an outfit, she couldn’t go to the premier looking like an ugly duckling. She’ll be meeting the people who Allison worked with, even some she managed to befriend. She cant be the normal friend from home who couldn’t make a good impression. She got a few new dresses she was fond of and as time drew nearer she had to start thinking what to pack.

“I think London rains often…I better bring an umbrella maybe. I better have some close in shoes for my own sanity, wet feet is absolutely terrible,” she said to herself as she searched her closet. She would be in another country for an entire week, she would try her best not to over pack but she had to be prepared.

Not only was she getting excited messages from Allison but she herself was excitedly messaging Will who seemed to be genuinely sharing her enthusiasm. And on the night of her departure she got a message from him.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_Have a good flight, let me know when you get there okay?_ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Of course I will. I’m going to head to bed now, long day ahead of me._ **

Even though Vivian’s intentions were to sleep, the moment she hit the pillow she was unable to sleep. Imagining the kind of world she’d be in tomorrow was just too much. She tossed and turned and she double and tripled checked her alarm to make sure her phone was set, not wanting anything to go wrong the last minute. When she finally went to sleep it felt like she closed her eyes for only a moment for she was already up bright and early.

She made it to the airport on time and made it through the necessary check points. This whole experience wasn’t new for her, she had flown from Florida to her home in Arizona on several occasions but now the excitement was back. This time she’d be flying to somewhere completely different. As she heard the call to board the plane she sent messages of her departure to both Allison, who was going to be waiting on her at the airport, and Will who would probably worry if she didn’t. A thrill washed over her shortly after, suddenly she got the feeling that this trip would change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is in London at last. After spending a day to relax and visit a tourist attraction she goes to the event with Allison only to meet Tom Hiddleston there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is here everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The ride there was comfortable in first class and while she felt under dressed next to the people who clearly belonged there she got over it by getting some much needed sleep to make up for her restless night. In fact she remained undisturbed through most of her flight, the drop in her stomach being one of the few things to wake her up.

Soon as the plane lands she messages Allison as she prepares herself to get off the plane. The excitement she managed to contain came back, she was not in the states anymore. She stretches and made sure her hair was okay as she was sure it got a little frizzy from being pressed and rubbed against the head rest. She soothes down her curls before getting off along with everyone else. She went through the whole international check point and went for her bags, now that she was in a wifi zone her Facebook app chimed to life, no doubt it was Allison.

**_Ally Skye:_ **

**_I’m glad you made it. I’m already there, I’m wearing pink, you can’t miss me._ **

Vivian smiled at the message and looked around for someone wearing pink. It seemed a lot of ladies were wearing pink but they were either too old or too young to be Allison. Pretty soon she felt weird standing around with her bags while everyone around her was meeting someone or going on their own travels.

“Viv!”

She heard a very familiar voice call out for her. Sure it enough it was Allison, before she had a moment to utter her name she was embraced tightly by her friend.

“Viv it’s good to see you!” Allison’s excited squeal made her wince but only slightly as she returned the hug.

“It is, I can’t believe I’m here. Thanks for inviting me.” Vivian responded and pulled back, Allison looked as awesome as always accept one thing was different. “Wait…your hair!” she exclaimed as an afterthought. Allison’s hair was brown with copper strains,. However this Allison had bright vibrant red hair, it looked like she was on fire, and she had to admit it looked good on her.

“Holy shit Al, your hair is awesome. You should have done that a long time ago,” Vivian uttered in amazement.

Allison laughed in response, “I was always comfortable with my hair, but my role required a hair color change, I already have long hair no sense in wearing a wig.” Again it made Vivian wonder what her role was, it had to be more important then what she lead on, a background characters shouldn’t have to require a hair color change.

“And don’t go thanking me yet, just wait till the premiere. Alright let’s go to our room and get settled. We can talk, you can nap, or we can eventually get something to eat. We could sight see on Saturday before the gathering the next day too. The possibilities are endless.”

By the time Vivian got to their hotel she found herself feeling overwhelmed. She’d seen a lot of neat buildings just on the way to the hotel and the room itself was big and comfortable. She was torn between sitting in the room to watch tv or going out and exploring. She suddenly remembered her dying phone needed to take priority before she walked away she sent a quick message to Will to let him know she was there safely.

“Oh my gosh, this dress is cute. Please tell me you are wearing this to the show. Now I don’t have to take you shopping, this looks fabulous, I’m so proud.” Vivian turned to see Allison standing over her opened suitcase and holding out a dark blue dress.

“Yes that’s it. I want you to know I had to make myself try on a ton of dresses until I found the right thing,” Vivian remarked as she then went to her suit case and pulled out the shoes to go with it and watched her friend squeal.

“Oh these shoes are awesome. You always dressed so casually and I had to drag you to the mall. I didn’t think you had it in you Viv. Oh and I’ll be doing your hair and makeup too, ooo I’m so excited” Allison bounced around excitedly making Vivian laugh.

“Not only did I have a step sister I had to deal with through my entire teenage career, I had you for my entire college life. I know what looks good, I just choose not to wear it myself,” Vivian remarked with a roll of her eyes. “And wait I’m down for hair, maybe you can help me flat iron it a little faster, but I’m not all for that make up stuff. And did you forget that that I’m not exactly your shade missy?” she added a moment later, pointing out that her mixed race made her skin a very light brown but still too dark to ever share make up with Allison even if she wanted to.

“I got some that I think will match your skin tone. And I promise it will only be a little bit, you will look natural I promise. And wait straighten your hair? But your curls are a dream! It’s your charm, you should let it go tonight” Allison responds with a slight frown.

Vivian tugs at one of her spiral curls, stretching it out absentmindedly and when she let it go it sprung back into place, for as long as she can remember it was curly but sometimes it took a lot of work, she had to comb it every day or it would tangle and just to maintain it took time, she started pressing it out and only did it stretch her already long curls to her mid back, but it felt silkier and easier to deal with so whenever she felt like it she would dedicate herself to straightening out her hair, she imagined doing do for the event.

 “And it’s so springy, you just washed it too, oh let it stay natural,” Allison whined making Vivian laugh

“Sorry friend, want to look a little different. I like it straighter too, it feels so silky and it’s easier to manage once it’s done,” Vivian explained and saw Allison wasn’t budging and she sighed. “I’ll let you do my make up in exchange,” she added as a trade off and watched the internal battle with Allison, watching her twists her lip and squinted her eyes.

“Fiiiiine. Now that that is settled, what you want to do first?” Allison asks and Vivian beams in victory.

They decide to just order room service and relax. As they settled onto their beds Vivian’s phone chimed to life, she didn’t have to look at it to know it was Will checking up on her.

**_Mischievous_God:_ **

**_I’m glad you are here, any plans for today?_ **

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_Nah, not today, just being lazy for the day. Tomorrow we’ll go out, I’ll probably suggest one of the places you told me about if my friend doesn’t know where to go first. I’m really excited for this trip, the hotel room has an amazing view. I’m looking forward to being a tourist tomorrow._ **

“Viv, you’re grinning again. That friend of yours?” Allison asked snapping Viv out of her zone.

“Oh yeah, he and I have been talking for the longest now. I told him about the trip so I was just keeping him updated,” Vivian answered as if it was the most normal thing of the world. However if she’d looked up from her phone she would have noticed the look of surprise on Allison’s face along with the wide grin.

“A _he_? Surely not the same Tumblr friend you were so sure was a girl before,” Allison remarked which made Vivian tug on her curls bashfully. She recalled that conversation those months ago where she was sure her friend was a woman.

“Yeah…I was proven wrong. So his name is Will, and he actually lives in London. But meeting him isn’t going to be a thing, he’s a traveler too so he’s out of town on business” Vivian explained.

“Aw, the two of you meeting would be so romantic.”

“We’re friends Al,” Vivian remarks, giving a stretch on the soft cushiony bed as she looks to her phone to see if he left a reply yet. “But I would have liked to see what they were like in person,” she added as an afterthought.

“You know I hope to meet someone sweet and romantic to sweep me off my feet yet can get on my level of goofiness...” Allison said slipping back to the conversation the two of them has had countless times.

Vivian glances up at her friend and smiles, “Then I guess you want another you only taller and buffer,” Vivian chuckles back.

“Well lately I’ve been thinking that if they can’t match me then to level headed and reliable, kinda like you. You put up with my madness,” Allison remarked

“Tsh, I don’t know about reliable. But I do tolerate a lot, not that you have to be tolerated. I’d say you’re a breath of fresh air,” Vivian said brushing off Allison’s compliment.

“You are, I can count on you more than I can count on my family a lot of the time. And I have a lot of crap going on, you’ve been so patient about everything, you haven’t gotten as mad as mom when I contacted her for the first time in a long time, she blew my ears off,” Allison remarks.

“Well you did go MIA and didn’t say a word. Which reminds me you have to tell me everything. We got all night I don’t feel sleepy in the slightest,” Vivian said.

“Well I was so nervous the first day but then I got to meet the people I got to work with and everyone was so nice. We had some pretty long days and it felt like I’m always too tired to do much of anything after a meal and a shower. Oh but there are some fun times too, oh wait till you meet everyone, especially Nora, she’s been such a great help and she’s experienced. My god her character is so sassy and rough but she’s so bubbly and happy in person it’s like a complete 180. Like that takes skill.”

Vivian listened to some of the stories Allison had to tell her about her time away and learned that while Allison had fun she would go home as exhausted as she felt after work. Sunday couldn’t come soon enough, she wanted to meet all these people. The friendly yet nitpicky director, the fussy makeup artist and especially the ‘attractive actor’ that Allison said she spent her break time with and got along with as well as the experienced actress Nora. After some time she started to yawn, finally exhaustion hits her.

“I say we go to bed. We can have breakfast tomorrow and maybe go sightseeing,” Allison paused as a yawn escaped her as well, “Before you know it the week will be over.”

Both women prepared for bed, Vivian jumps in a bed that felt like it was made from clouds.

“Mmm, these pancakes are to die for,” Vivian groaned softly as they sit inside a place Allison recommended for breakfast. Though she was tired and felt like she haven’t slept much at all Vivian felt like she was in good spirits.

“I know right, they have good sandwiches too, we can come back here for lunch later too,” Allison replies happy as she continues to eat her omelet.

“Sure thing,” Vivian sighs happily as she takes the last bite of her breakfast feeling full and accomplished.

“Okay, pick an attraction. We don’t want to go everywhere at once,” Allison stated only moments later.

“Hmm…” Vivian had gotten a list of places from Will however there were two places she had to see. “London eye.”

“Oh the view is nice.  But it’s so busy that we might need the day for this,” Allison warns, making Vivian internally cringe.

People annoyed her daily and especially people at a large volume. However she was determined to see the view and she nods. “I’m in.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

 

To Vivian’s dismay she had to exercise her tolerance and patience because even if it was in the morning there were still a long wait. After being stuffed in a cart, or rather a more secure glass dome, with a few other strangers she was being lifted into the air slowly. It was then she felt her stomach clench, she suddenly realized the London eye was a giant Ferris wheel and she disliked Ferris wheels. She recalled the fair experience, the cart moving slowly while her lousy party moved and fidgeted around to make the cart swing. That fair experienced made her decide that she only liked being up high if it was something fast like a roller coaster, the speedy rides was over so soon you didn’t have time to get too afraid.

“Viv, look! It’s Big Ben,” Allison exclaimed softly as their dome continued to climb up slowly.

The view of the famous clock tower made her take a picture with her phone. Eventually she became settled, the chatter of her dome mates provided a nice distraction. “This really is a nice view,” she utters to Allison quietly to Allison who nods in agreement.

“If you can deal with the wait, it’s worth it. One of these days when I make enough money, I’ll get the family over and rent the private dome just for us so we won’t have to deal with random strangers,” Allison declares softly.

Vivian smiles and nods in reply, a private dome would be the only thing to make this experience even better. Before she knew it, the ride was over and when she looked at her phone she realized that this attraction did take all morning, it was already noon.

“Hey did you feel like eating right away? We can window shop for a bit before going back to try the sandwiches,” Allison suggested.

“Sounds okay to me,” Vivian replies. When she went window shopping she was delighted and disturbed by all the nice outfits, she was so proud of her wardrobe she took to London but was starting to see there were even more fashionable things over here. She was grateful to eat a little while later for a display dress put her little blue number to shame.

Once again, Allison was right. The sandwiched were good and even the crisps that were served with them complimented them nicely. When they got back to the hotel Vivian goes and pull out her hair products, her brush and flat iron.

“Are you ready to do this now so it will be one less thing to do tomorrow?” Vivian asked as she starts loosening her curls by brushing her hair.

“Yeah, then I can dedicate tomorrow to makeup,” Allison remarks picking up the flat iron off the bed to plug into the wall.

“Darn you remembered,” Vivian said with a weak laugh, wincing when she snared a knot in her hair.

Vivian’s hair took time because of her length and for the sake of thoroughness, but she noted it still took significantly less time with Allison doing it. She was extremely happy with the results, silky and soft hair that cascade down her back.

“I always liked the color, all I know if my hair did that I would have fought them on dying it red, not that I don’t like the change though,” Allison commented as she unplugs the hot device, leaving Vivian to stand in the mirror running her fingers through her hair softly.

Vivian knew what her friend meant. Towards her roots were a dark brown, nearly black but it faced to a lighter on multiple strains while a lot remained a dark color, a stranger who didn’t know her would assumed she dyed or highlighted it. She had to admit while her hair was a lot of work more often than not, she was proud of it and could confidently state her hair being her best feature.

“Yeah, that’s why I never had the urge to dye it even when people around us were coloring their hair.” Vivian comments before sitting back on her bed. “Thanks again Ally, I would have been still doing my hair.”

“Thank me tomorrow when I hook my roomie up. You are gonna look even hotter when I’m done,” Allison responds.

It was a good thing the two of them did Vivian’s hair for they ended up staying up late chattering away and watching tv and being amused about those subtle differences in the British culture and they googled words they weren’t sure the meaning of. As a result when they finally passed out no one moved until it was nearly 1 in the afternoon.

Vivian didn’t wake up until she heard a thump followed by a shout. She jerked awake and peaked over the blankets to see Allison looking at her cell phone before running to the bathroom, no doubt to do the typical morning routine.

“I can’t believe I didn’t set a clock…well I was counting on us to wake up naturally given that I haven’t slept in  in months. We have to eat and take time to get ready and arrive on time, it’s in poor taste to show up late,” Allison said.

Vivian yawned but couldn’t bring herself to move and groaned in protest when Allison shook her. “Noo, I finally feel like I was sleeping,” Vivian’s weak protest fell on deaf ears. And to stop the shaking and badgering, she sits up at last.

“When is it again?” she asks.

“It’s at 6 this evening, we chat a little, I think a speech will be given and then we have a happy hour type thing where we eat and have some fun and then go home, simple. But first we have to get ready, right after we order some pizza. This local place is awesome,” Allison explained briefly which was enough for a small level of motivation and sense of urgency as Vivian gets up to make her bed and perform the typical morning tasks while she overheard Allison make a call.

Eventually the pizza got delivered and they ate, taking only a moment’s rest before Allison gets up to get working on Vivian’s hair. Vivian sat as Allison she used bobbiepins, and a curling iron to place her hair into a side sweep that was then fashioned with her hair clip she got along with her dress.

“Alright now for the best part, you have these awesome eyes, gonna highlight them,” she said and before Vivian knew it she was getting her makeup done but she sits still and doesn’t complain and does what Allison instructed her to do.

“Hot damn girl. You look absolutely awesome, take a look,” Allison exclaimed happily and stepped away from the mirror.

Vivian was amazed at what she saw, it still looked like her but there was subtle differences meaning that Allison kept her word and didn’t lay the makeup on crazy like. She normally wasn’t a fan of makeup in the sense of if people can’t appreciate her real face then they have no business around her and that whole issue is once you start wearing it you never looked right without it again.

“Wow…” was all Vivian could say.

“I slaved over you and all you can say is ‘wow’?!” Allison exclaimed dramatically with a smile, causing Vivian to chuckle.

“Thank you, Ally. You are a makeup goddess,” Vivian remarked.

“That’s better,” Allison responds while proceeding to get herself ready. Some time with the curling iron and hair spray Allison was ready as well.

“Wow.” Both women uttered in amazement once they successfully tried on their dresses. Vivian tried on her dress so many times prior to leaving to make sure if it still looked good on her but to see it all together with her hair, accessories, and makeup made a difference. While looking at the mirror she saw Allison’s dress and while she loved her dark blue, knee length dress she loved how Allison’s white and black dress looked on her. It was long and form fitting perfect to accentuate her friend’s taller frame. The black and white also made her red hair stand out which Vivian felt that was Allison’s whole point.

“Ally, you look awesome,” Vivian praised once gaining her voice.

“But look at _you._ Viv you look so amazing, I’m so jealous I wasn’t there to pick out everything but I’m so proud too.” Allison returns the praise and drapes an arm over Vivian, looking in the mirror she smiles brightly. “Damn we look good. This simply cannot be contained in this room, we got to get going” Allison added.

Vivian, who was feeding off of Allison’s excitement, was now left feeling anxious once they reached their destination. She followed Allison’s lead like a baby duck, letting her friend chatter and be the social butterfly that she was while only smiling or responding when she felt necessary. She kept wondering who were the people she wanted her to meet again, Allison made a deal of telling her there was people she had to meet but didn’t say who and now the random people were driving her insane.

“Nora!” Allison suddenly calls out cheerfully, making Vivian realize this must be the one she had to meet.

“Ally, how good to see you. You look divine, darling,” Nora chimes happily in response. During their happy exchange Vivian got an eyeful of the tall, dark woman with a curly fro that was dyed bronze, she didn’t think Nora looked old but the power of makeup and beauty products can do anything.

“And is this Vivian? Hello darling, I’m Lenora, but everyone calls me Nora. I want you to know that any chance Ally got to talk about you she took it,  nearly all the crew knows who you are,” Nora spoke bringing her attention to Vivian.

“Nora!” Allison’s protest made Vivian smile as well as feel a little bashful, she had no idea she was spoken about so much.

“Nice to meet you Nora. Al has mentioned some experienced people who’ve been helping her out,” Vivian replies.

“Oh yes, but Ally probably didn’t tell you she’s a natural. I didn’t have to do much of anything. Just wait till you see the movie,” she responds with a smile.

“Now a certain someone has been keeping this movie all hush hush,” Vivian frowned turning her attention to Allison who glanced away feigning innocence.

“Well the head honchos wanted this movie to not get out so soon until everything is done. You’ll appreciate it more when you see it. I’m sure you didn’t see anything on the internet about cast or anything,” Nora responded and Vivian shook her head, she admit she tried to look up movies coming up soon and saw nothing thought Allison would be in, most sources had cast names but didn’t see Allison’s name.

Nora was about to say something else when she paused and turned away as if scanning the crowd, “Excuse me, there is someone I must speak with. You have a good evening Vivian,” Nora smiles before leaving.

Before Vivian could ponder much more she glanced at her phone when noting the notifications, people were responding to what she had written before leaving. She immersed herself thinking it would be ok since no one was directly talking to her. However faintly she heard chatter, someone else Allison knew must be talking to her so she would have to put her phone away. However when she looked up to see who Allison was talking to she was stunned into silence.

“Tom, meet my best friend Vivian. Vivian, this is the other experienced actor who I’ve been telling you has helped me out a lot during this project,” Allison said introducing two strangers.

Vivian couldn’t believe it, her eyes were locked onto his face, his very familiar face, his sharp features, blue eyes and very blonde hair. She knew she should say something but her mouth felt suddenly dry and her lungs felt completely out of air. The actor Allison had contact with for 5 months was Tom Hiddleston. She suddenly felt dizzy when all her did was grab her hand to lightly kiss her knuckles. In a feeble attempt to say something she forced out air in the form of a squeak.

“The pleasure is mine, Allison has talked about you often. One thing she did mention is that you are a fan of my work,” his voice was music, heat overwhelmed her face and it was then she remembered she had to breathe.

And with air she suddenly tossed out everything nearly all at once, “Oh the pleasure is mine Tom. Thanks for taking care of Al. And yes I love you as Loki, I want to love him and kill him. Dark World is my favorite movie, but I do not appreciate Loki toying with my heart at the end.” She watch his smile widen and she suddenly felt silly, he wouldn’t want her gushing over his character like that, especially when this was supposed to be a relaxed evening. If he wanted to talk to a fangirl he’d go to another convention or someplace else public. She slowly takes in a deep breath.

“Goodness, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think I’d meet you in my life time,” she apologizes and adds, “And I sure Al made you come see me tonight too, please go about your evening.”

“It’s quite alright darling. And I especially wanted to meet you, you’re practically famous on set,” he replies moments later and Vivian knew he was only being nice but calmed down anyway.

“This is the second time I’ve been told this, I really hope good things have been mentioned,” Vivian responded turning to Allison who smiles.

“Of course, of course” Allison waving her off and turned to Tom. “So where’s your plus one?”

“Oh, a friend I wanted to bring couldn’t make it, so I’m flying solo tonight,” Tom answered.

“Well, why don’t you hang out with us this evening? We’ll even be around after the viewing. Right Viv?” Allison said, glancing at Vivian.

As if she would say no now, spending the evening with Tom Hiddleston was a dream come true. She nods eagerly but before she could fabricate words she heard a call to attention, this must be the speech part she heard about. This gave her the chance to collect herself as she focused on some wire older man with a goatee and glasses.

“Everyone I’m just so thrilled that you all managed to make it. You all have worked so hard and I know my perfectionist tendencies must have gotten on some nerves of some people. But I hope you understand not only is this my first directed film after years of being assistant, but I hold your career in my hands, I have some big shots here as well as a few budding actors I everyone to come out of this project better off.”

“My god he was a little intimidating on set, he’d make us do scenes over and over,” Allison whispered to Vivian.

“I’d also like to thank everyone for not leaking information. So many films tend to leak out and there’s no real surprise by the time the film is actually released or expectations are raised higher than what the film can handle and ratings aren’t well. So now it’s time to see the fruits of our labor, feel free to stay afterwards for some light refreshments” the director finished and everyone gave cheerful murmurs and clapping, everyone was excited and Vivian entered the theater room she realized that this was the movie she’d seen those pictures of Tom, her excitement bubbled forth to new heights.

She sat in between Allison and Tom and before she knew it the room dimmed. Tom’s character was a talented knight that was fighting to save their lands from being overruled by another kingdom. Vivian’s grin rivaled Cheshire’s at the sight of Tom who looked very dashing and strong. The mood changed when darkness took over the land and damaging the land and many people passed out suddenly and would remain in a comatose state, one of them was Tom’s love interest.

Vivian watched as those still left had to come up with a solution and it was Tom’s character who decided to go into the forbidden forest that lies on the outskirts of their lands due to lore that dark magic resides in there. At first it was just a normal woods but then it started to change if in fact he was in another world.

The next thing she was surprised about was that Allison was a fire elemental fairy who Tom saved not long after he enters the woods. She watched enthralled as the fairy helps the hero through the woods and a new goal is added to stopping the darkness that surrounds the forest. They needed to see a phoenix for its feather to be infused with a blade and the fairy needed phoenix fire to restore energy to her village, and the two travel together with a common destination as their goal.

Vivian found the movie’s linear and familiar formula very enjoyable. Hero goes on quest to save someone and has to go do smaller quest to achieve the main one. Things are running smoothly till the end, the fairy betrayed the hero, nearly costing him the victory, her heart ached at the face of betrayal on Tom’s face and she was grateful for the cover of darkness for her mouth was agape. Her desire to reach over and smack Allison’s arm in anger of betraying Tom turned to sadness as the character redeems herself with using her powers to revive Tom at the cost of her physical form. Vivian’s eyes brimmed with tears as she watched her friend vanish in particles of glowing energy and she blinks rapidly to see the screen and to not sob uncontrollably.

The end of the movie peace was restored and Tom saves his love interest and the other trapped souls of his kingdom. When the credits rolled everyone started clapping and as the lights came back on Vivian sat still, her only movements were the blinking to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

“Viv you alright?” Allison asked as she gets up to leave the room.

“I’m just stunned, it’s just nice to see what you’ve been working on,” Vivian responded getting up to follow the crowd out.

“You seemed to be very invested in the film. Mind if I asked what your favorite part was?” Tom asked as they made it to the lounge aria that served some light refreshments like fruits and finger sandwiches, probably keeping in mind that the actors had diets to uphold.

Vivian turned to answer him but was met with the sight of his chest, she had temporarily forgotten that he was a giant next to her even with the slight elevation her heels gave her. When she glanced up she was lost under his curious gaze, he seemed genuinely interested and she had to stop herself from saying ‘every moment with you in it,’ which was technically the whole movie.

“The part that you had to meet the phoenix. Nora was so stunning and I was thoroughly entertained. I also like the lore around the phoenix so I think that in itself was neat. The interaction between you and Allison as like a tiny person was amusing and-” Vivian explained, pausing only to smack Allison’s arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Allison asked, rubbing her arm.

“You betrayed Tom, well his character, but that was so unexpected! My poor heart,” Vivian remarks with a frown.

“I had no choice, I had to or my family would be in danger, but I redeemed myself at the end remember?” Allison frowns as she heads over to the table and grabs a few fruit kabobs.

“And that was also for lying to me, a minor character my foot,” Vivian continues to scold Allison even after grabbing a place filled of finger sandwiches. Her face heated up into a blush at the sound of Tom’s laughter.

“I’m sorry, it’s just easy to tell you two are close friends,” Tom stated.

“Careful Tom, it may look fun and games but she actually abuses you. Her smacks hurt,” Allison says dramatically while making a show of rubbing her arm.

“I do not. It’s all in good fun, it’s how you know I love you,” Vivian argues back.

“I’d like to accept the challenge,” Tom responds with a smile.

“Good luck,” Allison chimes.

“What? I would be nice to Tom if we were friends. No promises if we are in the same room while watching Dark World though, you played with my heart at the end of it. Well Loki did, but I’m half blaming you anyway. I always get the urge to just kill him when I get to that part” Vivian responds though she idea with being friends with her celebrity crush seemed highly unlikely, in fact after tonight she was sure she wouldn’t see  him again.

“Do try and be kind to me,” Tom responded.

“Of course, I’m really not bad,” Vivian remarked lightly but then it dawned on her, did he really want to be friends? But before she could ponder on that plenty of people started appearing to chat with Tom or Allison and Vivian eventually found herself beginning to wear out. Even though she felt good with her outfit and was excited to meet Tom she was starting to crave isolation more and more. 

* * *

 

“Oh there you are Vivian. Allison did say I would need to find a secluded area.” The sound of Tom’s voice snaps her out of her quiet zone. Some time ago she had found a secluded spot on a fancy bench, where only the distant sounds of murmuring could be heard.

She felt like a deer in headlights when she realized he was walking towards her, to make sure she looked to make sure that no one had sat down beside her and she didn’t notice. No one was beside her and before she knew it he had paused directly in front of her with a smile.

“Mind if I sit with you?” he asked being polite, though it came as no surprise to her.

“Sure, plenty of room,” she shifts from the middle of the bench to provide more room and gently pats a space next to her. When he takes a seat it was then she had realized something.

“Wait...Ally had you look for me? Oh I'm sorry, please don’t sit here on my account, I was going to get up and rejoin the population soon anyway," Vivian urged not wanting to hold someone like him back. 

"It's no problem at all. Though her exact words were to ‘make sure you don't escape,’ and that you'll ‘stick around if I'm here’” he quoted and then chuckled, making light of the remark. 

However Vivian was fuming in embarrassment. Not only did Allison knew eventually she would sneak out and get a ride back to the hotel but sent Tom after her so she wouldn't leave. No one in their right mind would leave if they had the pleasure to be in Tom's company. Allison just practically revealed her celebrity crush on him, even if he didn't seem to think much about it she would kill her later. 

"She's a little much, I wouldn't actually escape. Just ignore her," Vivian said in an attempt to mend any future thing Allison may say to him involving her. 

“But she is rather different than me. She knew exactly where you would be and left you. I personally don't like leaving a friend alone if I'm able to help it, so even if she hadn't told me to stay with you I would have still stayed once I found you," Tom responded. 

"Oh. It's just because she knows me long enough. We were roommates in college so she was around to witness those moments I wanted to slip into isolation after dealing with too many people or things. And she knows I come back around and it's usually easier for everyone involved if they leave me to my devices," Vivian explained, finding it easier and easier to talk around him now. 

"Oh sorry, it didn't occur to me that approaching you. Would it be best I leave?" Tom offered bracing himself against the bench to move if she wished. 

"No, don't," she quickly exclaimed and her hand shoots out to grab his arm instantaneously. However nearly as quickly as she had reacted she realized how crazy she seemed. She coughs lightly as if to clear her throat and desperately trying to ignore her heated face she speaks again, "I mean, you don't have to leave. I mean all company isn't bad, I just wanted a break from large ones."

Tom gave a smile she was sure that would stop her heart. She was stuck between acting normal and screaming internally when he sits beside her again. 

"That's understandable. Don't you think the alone time is rewarding when you finally make it home?" He asked and Vivian nods. 

"Oh yes, I will feel even better when I get to the hotel room tonight, I don’t stay out this long for even things I deem ‘special occasions’,” Vivian answers leaning back against the bench.

“So was she right about you escaping thing?” he asked and she laughs weakly.

“I may or may not, possibly see myself out of a situation I grow tired of. Rather or not its escaping, is entirely up to whoever you ask,” she said making a show of glancing away before smiling, causing him to smile as well.

“Glad I caught up with you then, no mortal gets pass me,” Tom said and Vivian watches his who demeanor change in a way that screamed Loki and she was ready to die on this bench. However she couldn’t see herself backing down and she returns his smirk with one of her own.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m a master of being unnoticed, I can slip out of anything. Your magical charms shall not be working on me on this night,” she remarks, watching his expression falter as if surprised and it was then she had to laugh.

 Her laughter caused him to laugh and it was the laugh. That distinctive laugh or ‘ehehehe’ that told her that he was genuinely amused and that caused her to swell with pride. She broken the ‘light laughter’ barrier where people just chuckle or laugh a little and it was glorious.

“That’s a new response. I do say I am actually enjoying myself. Normally I go to these events to see how everyone’s hard work comes together but usually I show my face and politely leave. Allison was right when she’d say you are a fun person,” Tom confesses and while their laugh barrier was down to be called out on being fun by Tom Hiddleston made her revert to her small nervous laugh and her face felt hot. She had really hoped her makeup covered her colored face or she was sure she was tomato faced all night.

“Ally said that? I’m fun? No I have to be in like the ideal situation. Like maybe one on one or like a very small group. She’s just stretching the truth, anything she says about me is probably not the case,” she replies in an attempt to negate what Allison had said about her. She really did have to kill her when she got back to the hotel.

“So then, its not the case that you are in London for the week?” he inquires and Vivian nods.

“Ok…that is true…”

“Is it also not the case the two of you are free tomorrow so I could show you around London?” he asks and Vivian’s stomach did a somersault in surprise.

“Say what now? You are showing us around?” she asked, staring at him, brows raised in question. “Wouldn’t you start a riot if people were to see you? And what kind of conversation were you having with Al while I was gone?” she asked.

“Well she asked what sort of places she should go since the only place you two have visited was the London Eye. I had a few ideas in mind with some places that I think are really nice places to visit, some not over populated with people which solves me being discovered and you being burned out. Allison did say you two were free but maybe…that’s not the case,” he said in a way that was taunting her.

“Alright, Tom. You win. This time you have received correct information from Allison,” Vivian said with a playful eye roll which he laughs in response.

“Great, so see you tomorrow?” he asked and Vivian nods.

“Of course,” Vivian answers, no way was she going to turn this chance down.

“So that’s where you two were hiding, thanks for keeping her company Tom,” Allison said walking around the corner with Nora who smiled as soon as she saw them.

“Tom just left and never returned. I was heading out and I absolutely had to bid you all farewell,” Nora said with a smile.

“I was trying to talk to you all night but you looked so busy. Before you leave Nora I just wanted to say I absolutely loved you as the phoenix. You looked gorgeous, the special effects just really brought the whole fire thing to life, the dress was so colorful too” Vivian spoke up, she was absolute passionate about this animal of lore.

Nora laughs, “Thank you, I wasn’t sure about the whole platinum blonde curly wig but seeing it come together with the red and orange shimmer effects were fantastic and darling, I loved that dress, I’m trying to see if I can keep it.”

“Can you believe she was almost going to do the part with her actual hair? I did not dye my hair near phoenix orange just for her to keep her natural color,” Allison frowns and fingers through her vibrant hair as a result. Vivian realized her family would be in for a treat when she came home and giggled.

“But that acting, she was so regal. And the special effects for the transformation was beautiful to still project that same qualities into a digital bird with only her voice. I can’t wait to get that good,” Allison added with eagerness.

“Very true. You had to act like a being who has been in the world for billions of years and that has witnessed the rise and fall of many civilizations and it really showed. Like I get why the fire fairies revere you,” Vivian comments agreeing with Allison wholeheartedly.

“Oh my, you two are too much. Thomas is this how it feels when Vivian gushed about Loki? It feels so intimate one on one, I simply cannot take it,” Nora exclaimed.

Gushed? Was it obvious that she was gushing over Tom and his character Loki? Did anyone else notice her exchange? At the thought of anyone else noticing caused her face heat up with embarrassment. She wanted to die when Tom laughed lightly, she wasn’t sure but she made out the faintest of color.

“Ah, I admit the intimacy of facing a fan one on one makes it harder to brush off,” he answers Nora and turns to Vivian, “Sorry about that, not that I don’t appreciate you liking my work,” he adds hastily.

However the damage was done, she felt her face was so red it must have been obvious through her make up. She cursed her skin tone that was light enough to show color. She chuckles weakly and gives a dismissive brush of the hand, the only option that showed the least obvious signs of discomfort or so she hoped.

Eventually Allison wanted to leave which was fine was Vivian. It wasn’t until she got into the car that exhaustion washed over her along with relief that everything was over. She sighs quietly as she looks at her phone, it was already after 11, she wanted to shower and crawl into bed.

However when she got back to the hotel she found herself still awake, sending a message to Will that she never got around to sending at the gathering.

**_Word_Caster:_ **

**_I know you are having a really busy time with business. Just letting you know you’re in my thoughts._ **

“Ah that was a great shower, say Viv did you enjoy yourself? I know we were out longer than planned,” Allison said as she came out the shower fully clothed in her pajamas.

“Oh. My. God. Allison I should KILL you. You was working with Tom Hiddleston, freaking Tom Hiddleston but not only did you not tell me you just let me make a fool out of myself. Argh I bet he things I’m some mindless fan, I mean I am but I don’t want that to be what he remembers about me. Oh and how many people saw me react so stupidly when I saw him for the first time I wanted to die and strangle Nora for putting me on blast. Oh I want to die,” Vivian blurts out everything in her mind, as if a door has been open and the contents were spilling out. She wanted to strangle Allison but not only was she too tired to leave her bed but Allison was all the way over on the other side of the room.

It did not help that Allison had the widest smile in history. “You should be praising me, I did say if I ever worked with Tom I’d introduce you. He was smiling all charming like and he was looking at you all night girl. And I’m sure he will remember that sexy ass blue dress and that awesome makeup. Besides you didn’t make a huge mess of yourself, you did _way_ better than I thought. I admit I freaked out when I saw him for the first time, I had no idea I’d work with him so soon” Allison replies in an attempt to assure Vivian.

“And Nora saw it because I had to record the moment, I had to see the reaction and it was priceless,” she added and Vivian lifted her head from her phone instantly.

“You had a nice career, you have to dye now. And when did you have time for that?!” Vivian exclaimed trying to remember when a phone was being pointed at her, no doubt she formed tunnel vision when seeing Tom for the first time.

“Oh come on this is a treasured memory. I won’t show it to anyone I promise. Besides you won’t want to kill me, who was it that got us a day with Tom? And you wouldn’t even seen him if it weren’t for me remember? He wasn’t even going to come tonight he kept saying he just wanted to relax now he would be home for a while,” Allison remarked.

“Ugh, then we have to see him tomorrow too. I’m going to make a fool of myself Al. It’s a miracle I survived tonight, I’m just going to politely decline, you two can go. And I’ll just google places to go like normal people.” Vivian remarks and nodding slightly at her plan.

“What? This your dream guy. Like your super-duper mad celebrity crush. I can’t, in all good consciousness, let you avoid tomorrow. It will be super fun, and I’ll be there so it won’t be awkward. Let’s have some fun before we go home,” Allison commented.

Vivian sighed and slid deeper into her blankets, knowing this was a lost cause and it would be better to just go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viv's Dress:   
> http://in1.ccio.co/R5/q3/CB/Short20Navy20Pleated20Sequin20Waist20High20to20Low20Cocktail20Dress.jpg
> 
> Ally's Dress:  
> http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32253016638_1/New-Arrival-Mermaid-White-and-Black-Lace-Prom-Dresses-2015-Spring-Design-Sweetheart-Evening-Gowns-APD1261.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian ends up alone with Tom as he shows her around London.

The next morning Allison woke up not feeling well. 

"We should tell Tom to cancel today's plans," Vivian said not feeling right about leaving.  

"No way. Absolutely not. I guess some of that food didn't agree with me. These bugs normally just last a day. I'll be fine with some rest and if I need something I'll just order room service. Absolutely no big deal" Allison said firmly. 

Vivian frowns, not convinced leaving her friend sick in bed was the best thing. It didn't feel right, she flew all the way here to spend time with her.

"Please have fun. We have all week to hang out. Aaand you have no choice because he texted a moment ago and I said you'll be down. Go meet him at the lobby," Allison remarked springing sudden information on Vivian. 

"Wait already? Gah you sure I look okay?" Vivian started to fret looking herself over in the mirror. After last night she lets her hair down in loose waves, her curls had dropped a long time ago and this time she wore a white dress with lavender floral patterns. She figured why not after she went through the trouble of shaving her legs for this trip. 

"That dress looks hella cute. Too bad you insist on not putting makeup on," Allison chimes. 

"Well, I guess I could take advantage of you being too sick to fight me on this. But makeup is like special occasions only. You can't like that face if you don't appreciate my real face. That and it took forever last night to thoroughly take all that stuff off," Vivian runs her hands through her hair while looking at Allison through the mirror who got up to grab the TV guide. 

Allison gives a weak laugh, "Alright, alright just go on already. And tell me how it goes" she remarks. 

"Ok. See you later," Vivian tells her and exits the room. 

Her heart starts thumping the closer she got to the elevator at the end of the hall. Soon as she reached the lobby she would see Tom face to face again, anxiety bubbled at the pit of her stomach as she recalled her follies last night and suddenly thought about turning around. But before she knew it she had pressed the button to go down. 

"Oh, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming right? I'm still on the plane ride here...I have to be," she murmurs quietly to herself happy that no one else was in the elevator with her.  But the jolt of the elevator stopping snapped her out of her dream idea. She takes a deep breath as the elevator door opens and politely steps around a group of people who obviously just arrived at the hotel. 

She spots him almost instantly. Everyone is tall compared to her but he seemed to be the tallest being in all the land. He was dressed casually and even had shades but no self-respecting Hiddlestoner would not recognize him even with his newly dyed hair. She scurries across the floor of the in quick strides. She reached him and had to pause a few steps away, realizing without the added height of her heels he was even taller.   
  
"Hey, Tom. I hope you weren't waiting too long," she says to him. She watched as his expression changed no doubt he thought that she was a random fan.

“Vivian, it’s nice to see you, I wasn’t waiting long at all,” Tom answered with a smile that sent her stomach into a flutter.

“Oh and I just wanted to apologize about Ally. We can still have a good time if you are okay with going with just me,” Vivian blurts out nervously.

“It is unfortunate that she couldn’t make it. She told me about how she had an engagement with Nora. And I’m more than ‘okay with just you’, it just changes where I want to take you,” he answers.

Vivian was confused but kept a straight face. She figured Allison told him that lie to keep him from canceling, he would be the type to do that and show concern. To avoid that, she goes along with it, “Yeah, I was wondering how she forgot something like that, and what place do you have in mind?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Tom responds with a grin and politely offers her his arm. They leave together when she accepts his arm.

She did not expect to end up in a park. The scenery was clean and pleasantly green with flowers bloom on various bushes. Another thing she found enjoyable was she came across only a few people eon their stroll, some people had bikes, and some gave a friendly wave as their jogged or passed by with their dogs.

“I figure taking you to quiet places would be best. And I know this place is good to take a breather and clear the head, I come here for morning jogs,” Tom spoke, breaking the silence Vivian wasn’t even aware of until that moment.

She could picture it in her head, Tom dressed in basic sweats to go jogging in the morning. She could also picture him slightly sweaty sitting in a café drinking tea or coffee. When she notices he was seemingly waiting for a reply she quickly answers, “Thanks, being somewhere not so rowdy is preference of mine and the weather is lovely too.”

 “I wouldn’t be a good guide if I didn’t keep preferences in mind,” he responds with a smile.

Vivian thought things would be easier after talking with him last night but looking at him was like looking directly at the sun, difficult and something someone shouldn’t do for very long. She could only look when she slowed her steps and he walked ahead of her. However that only caused him to slow down as well, realizing relatively quickly that he was walking too fast.

“Sorry, if it were up to Ally we’d be doing something more exciting. We would have probably have been at an amusement park instead of a regular one,” Vivian said as apologizing was the only thing she could think to do.

When she realized Tom continued the silence she looks up and struggles to think of something to counter her previous statement. However she finds him already looking at her and it halts her thinking process.

“Darling, you are…how should I put it? This is like a breath of fresh air. I’m always going somewhere or doing something. The times I get to stop and rest is a rare thing. Walks in the park or even being home with a cup of tea and a good book are pretty special activities after 5 months of being away. That being said, I’m really enjoying the quiet time with you,” he confesses, leaving Vivian speechless.

She was always concerned with her simplicity being too boring for others. She surely didn’t want to bore him since Allison had hyped her up to be this fun interesting person. “Glad I can help then,” she answers, following him to a nearby bench. It was only when she took a seat she realized how tired she was even with her most comfortable sandals.

“Yes, sitting and taking in some quiet time really is lovely,” he sighs as a soft breeze picks up. The silence was comfortable between them, she relaxed against the bench as she looks up at the sky filled with puffy white clouds. Leisurely, she turns to look at Tom expecting him to be looking elsewhere only to find him looking at her which caught her off guard.

“What? Do I look silly or something?” she asked in what she hoped was calm but she absent mindedly smoothed down the skirt end of her dress. While the added breeze provided nice air to keep her cool while on this walk but she really felt better with jeans.

“No not at all. In fact you look lovely, sorry I didn’t mention it sooner. I just couldn’t help but notice your feet dangles off the bench,” he comments with an amused chuckle. She was in fact resting back all the way against the bench and as a result her feet didn’t quite touch the ground.

Vivian, standing as 5’2, was shorter than all her friends so she was used to the short comments. However she jerks her foot out to kick his calf. “Hey, I’ll have none of that from the frost giant,” she responded. “Besides, you’re too tall. You sit with your legs wide open and take up most of the room,” she taunts back, making fun of his height as well as how he seems to always sit.

He chuckles in response and shifts in an attempt to fix his legs which Vivian suddenly felt bad about. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize the way I sit has bothered you,” he apologizes and Vivian shook her head.

“No, I’m not bothered. I was only messing around. I know I’m a dwarf with my dangly feet so you must be aware you are a giant,” she said kicking her legs out childishly to emphasize her dangly legs.

“Well…I wouldn’t say you are a dwarf,” he replies with an amused smile which told her she did great on the damage control.

“What did you have in mind? Choose wisely, giant.”

“Tom hums and made a show of trying to think which made Vivian groan out childishly before the two of them laugh at each other. He answers with a smile, “I’d say you are an adorable fairy size.”

Immediately, Vivian’s face was set ablaze. He had just called her adorable, she have heard that guys found shorter girls to be adorable but it really meant a lot more coming from Tom. Trying to hide her surprise she swiftly kicks him in the calf again, “You’ve chosen wisely, giant” she responds and glances away in an attempt to hide the color she was sure was on her face.

“"Alright. I have a place I know you'll love. Shall we get going?" Tom asks as he gets to his feet. 

Vivian rather enjoyed the time to relax in the quiet park but it was time to go back into the population. She sees his offered hand and smiles before accepting it. As she was helped to her feet she looks at him curiously. "And am I to be surprised or will you tell me this time?" She asked.

"Just let me impress you darling. Be amazed and pleasantly surprised," he answered. 

She was slightly miffed at not knowing her next destination but her stomach was fluttering at his smile and the way he called her darling. It seemed normal as she heard Nora use it but when he directed it at her she felt her face go aflame. She probably would get used to it maybe possibly someday. Playful banter about height was over and now she felt like she was back at square one and she didn't quite know what to say to him. Times like these Allison would be talking away and paving room for conversation. 

* * *

 

"Oh. My. God. Tom I love you right now," she uttered in excitement as when she was lead inside a rather antique looking building she quickly discovered that it was a bookstore. She could even faintly smell coffee and it felt like a store. She may work at one but it still excited her to walk into one. 

"Allison said you could live in a library or book store at some point. I don't remember how it came up actually. But I figure you'll like this one. Upstairs is even an area where you can quietly read," Tom answered looking pleased with himself. 

Vivian looks around excitedly and made a mental note to thank Allison when she got back. She looked around at all the books seeing names of authors she has never heard of or probably never will hear of. She smiled when she found classics and Harry Potter. She touched the spine of the book gently. This series raised a generation of readers and she found herself hoping that she writes something to touch others as some authors has touched her. She sighs softly at her work that she refused to touch since her last rejection. Perhaps when she got back she'd give editing another go. 

"Vivian, is everything alright?" She suddenly felt his presence behind her. She turns around to face him and nods. 

"Yeah. I was just thinking how great it would be if my work become a classic like some of these. Something that can withstand time and boundaries. Some of these are on bookshelves in the states and are presented in school curriculum," she answers. 

"You like to write?" He asked looking surprisingly shocked. 

"You mean blabber mouth Al hasn't told you? It's a hobby I'd like to make a career of. Not so much luck with getting noticed though," she remarks offhandedly, making light of the situation that has been troubling her for months. 

"These things take time. And when you do get published I'd like to read it," Tom said encouragingly. 

"Thanks, I just need to tweak it a little. Maybe something is missing," she said to him while slowly looking through the selections. She was indeed interested in purchasing at least one novel and taking the time to read it. She paused when she found one that caught her interest.

“Ah, I heard it’s a good one, let me know how you like it,” Tom said suddenly.

“I will let you know for sure,” Vivian responded with a smile. She went to pay for her newly found book only to feel the smooth cover slide out of her fingers. “Tom?” she turned to him to see it in his hands.

“I will get it for you, as thanks for coming out with me today,” Tom smiles.

“W-wait! I can’t possibly-”

“Please, Vivian,” and there it was. Tom bats his baby blues and she was absolute mush. How could she resist that face? She sighs in defeat when she realized she’d probably do anything he asked of her if he made that face.

“Alright, you win,” she responds and watched him grin triumphantly. When she received her small bag containing her purchase she smiled at him, “Thank you, Tom.”

“No trouble at all darling. And do you fancy some lunch?” he asks after a moment.

It seemed like magic because she felt her stomach wake up from its slumber and she suddenly realized she didn’t eat since this morning, and it was like a light fruit based breakfast. She takes the bag and places it in her small flowery backpack which doubled as her ‘purse’. She kept everything in her backpack, and felt it more practical than a big purse, and as she grabs her cell phone from a smaller pouch to look a the time, it was already 2 in the afternoon, she did the math in her head and winced at how early it was back at home.

“Sure, food would be nice. Where do you have in mind?” she answers him and places her phone back in the small pouch of her bag.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he answers and somehow she wasn’t surprised by his answers. She just smiles and loops her arm in his again, slowly slipping into a comfortable vibe with him.

“Take me away, Tom.”

Vivian was surprised at the place of Tom’s choosing, it wasn’t at all fancy as she had feared it would be. It was like a family owned shop, it was small and friendly looking, it didn’t stick out so you or someone you knew would have had to already known about it. When she and Tom stepped in they were immediately greeted by a middle aged woman.

“Thomas I was wondering when you would get here, a lot of our crowd has cleared out which is lucky on your part. And is this the guest you were bringing with you, she’s lovely,” the woman said. At being mentioned, Vivian’s face heated up yet had mixed feelings of being talked about like she wasn’t there. 

“Oh yes, name is Vivian, nice to meet you,” Vivian responds shortly after.

“That accent, you’re from the states!” The woman exclaimed softly in surprise. “I’m Barbra, my husband and I own this lovely place. Now come now, both of you, let’s get you seated and I’ll personally see to you two today,” Barbra was cheerful and eager and Vivian stared at Tom who was all smiles so she goes along with it.

“Alright, so I know Thomas wants one of our root beer. And what would you like dear?” Barbra said soon as they got seated in a quiet and comfy corner near the back.

“Hmm….cola would be nice,” Vivian responds after looking to see what drinks they had.

“Oh I love your accent, it’s so different. I don’t think we ever had someone from the states come here. Not exactly flashy tourist vibe we have here,” Barbra responded.

Vivian smiled followed by a soft chuckle, “I think that is what got Tom to bring me here, I’m not a fan of super loud bustling places and I try to avoid it if I can. Besides its restaurant has a cozy feel and I couldn’t imagine a bunch of tourist like me coming in and flooding the place. Keep it simple I say.”

“George will love you for that. He never did want to fix this place up to attract tourist. Well I’ll be back in a moment with your drinks.” Barbra left making her sigh softly.

“So what do you want to order? May I suggest their burger and chips, absolutely delicious and you are guaranteed to be full,” Tom said and occasionally would point out something that he thought she could possibly like.

“Looks like you are cheating from your diet too. Anytime Al was ready for a cheat day she’d invite me for lunch or dinner,” Vivian responded after a while.

“Yes, I think after training for a part one has to indulge themselves. I would not bring you here and eat a salad, though those are good, “Tom said.

“Fair enough,” she responded just as Barbra made her appearance with their drinks. They both decided on the same thing, cheese burger and chips, only thing that differed was that she didn’t have unions or tomatoes and he did not have mayo.

“I don’t want to be rude, I want to see how Al is doing since she couldn’t come,” Vivian stated after a moment of silence.

“Oh, that’s quiet alright,” Tom answered.

“So, how do you know the owners?” Vivian asked as she sent out a message wondering how Allison was feeling.

            **_Vivian McNeil:_**

**_Hey Al just wanted to see how you were. I covered for you, apparently you told Tom you had something to do with Nora. I’m having a pretty good time, I wish you could have been here. Will talk more when I get back._ **

“Oh, well before I was well known I would always come here. I stumbled on it by accident I saw it was a new place so I went in to see. This place looked a lot different back then, those two were just getting their feet wet, like I was and I felt no one has taken a chance on me so why not take a chance on them. I fell in love with their food and I make it my business to come here once while I’m in town,” Tom explained.

Again Vivian’s imagination went wild, she could imagined a curly haired Tom, a little younger and just starting out. He probably didn’t get offers thrown at him like he probably does now. She imagined him down on his luck and stumbled into this fresh off the block restaurant who probably didn’t have any daring people come into it yet. Somehow staring at the more popular Tom gave her a fraction of hope that one day she could be in his shoes.

Suddenly her phone that rested on their table glows, it was Al responding to her Facebook message.

**_Allison Skye:_ **

**_All is well. And I’m sooo happy you are enjoying your date with Tom. Don’t be mad, I lied to get you two alone, and he doesn’t know. You got to let me know how it goes when you get back._ **

Vivian stared at her phone in shock. She couldn’t believe Allison had planned something like this. She would kill her when she got back and she replies to let her know of her threat.

“Vivian?” Tom’s voice caused her to snap out of her thoughts but now that the seed was planted into her head it really did seem like a date. Her face became heated and she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. But before she could respond Barbra came back with their meal and Vivian was then distracted with her growling stomach and how amazing the burger looked.

“Oh God, this is good,” Vivian states as she takes her first bite.

“It is isn’t it? Depending on my mood I must have this when I come, glad you enjoy it” Tom agreed.

“I now see why,” Vivian was in love with the sandwich and it may have been her hunger talking but she couldn’t think of a place that served better burgers than this one.

“Barbra seems to like you,” Tom said after a while of the older woman coming around to see how they were doing and made small chatter before going off to help with the restaurant.

“I think she just likes to hear me talk, apparently my accident is wonderful,” Vivian remarked with a laugh. “This must be how other people feel in America and we comment on their accent,” she added while even thinking about herself how she really loved hearing Tom talk because of his own charming accent, then again everything about him was charming.

“Yes, I’ve been asked to say some things because of my accent. I know people mean well and it’s flattering, but it’s a little awkward,” Tom replies, causing Vivian to nod.

“Agreed. Though it makes me feel self-conscious. I don’t sound weird to you do I?” Vivian responded glancing at him nervously at him.

“You sound lovely,” Tom stated and gives her an assuring smile that made Vivian feel as if all was right with the world.

It wasn’t before long the two of them finished eating and were absolutely full. Vivian didn’t think she could move to save her life. When it came to payment Tom insisted on lunch.

“Are you sure?” Vivian asked, she definitely didn’t want to seem like some freeloader taking advantage of having a rich friend around. “Ah, at least let me tip” Vivian remarks as she digs in his bag.

“Vivian, you drive a hard bargain,” Tom responds lightly as they left the restaurant.

“Maybe, only slightly,” Vivian answered back with a giggle. She paused as she looked out into the streets of London. The sky was turning from its brilliant blue to orange as the sun went down, somehow she had managed to spend the whole day with Tom. Had someone told her she would be spending the day with him she’d thought they were crazy.

“Alright, there’s this last place I’d like for you to see…but the view won’t be right until later this evening. Hm, but then I suppose I can show you another time if you’d like,” Tom said, face turned into that of concentration as if thinking for the best solution.

Though Vivian didn’t believe there would be another time she appreciated the thought he put into that idea. She also realized he was giving her a chance to end the outing as it appeared the place he had in mind was the last destination, though this is the most moving around she’s ever done in a long time she couldn’t bring herself to go back. If this would be her last day she was determined to power through. Selfishly she wanted to spend more time with him. “I’m up to going to see the place you had in mind, if you don’t mind that is,” she answers.

“Of course not. We can still go if you don’t mind sticking with me for a little bit longer,” Tom said.

She thought he was crazy, the real question was rather or not he wanted to stick around with her.  However she doesn’t voice that thought and responds, “I don’t mind at all, so where do you have in mind?”

Again Tom looked at her and said, "Just wait and see." She somehow knew that it would be his answer. 

This time they took a cab and with the traffic slowing them down by the time the car stopped it was already dark. When she stepped out she was absolutely amazed. There in front of her was Big Ben, the clock face was lit as well as the surrounding buildings. They stood a good distance away. She found herself instantly captivated. 

Wow..." She uttered softly as she stared at this monument, this icon of London. This is one of those tourists’ spots, everyone who visits has to see it, including her. However she didn't think to see this place at night. Though people were walking the streets it wasn't nearly as much as it would be during the day and it was prefect. 

"Even though this is something I can see anytime, this is still a lovely sight. I had to show you the beauty of it at night," Tom states as he looked at the woman beside him whose eyes seemed wide in wonder. 

She stared up at the tall monument for a moment longer while digesting what he said. She grew envious of the people who walked or drove pass this spectacle everyday but thought of it like the beach. Where she was from the beach was a short drive away so people in college would often be amazed at the idea of going to a beach. So she could understand where he was coming from. 

"Thank you for bringing me here. I always want to see this place," she murmured, her eyes glued to the tower. She was so entranced that even the sudden chill brought by the night air had no effect on her. 

Tom however noticed her tremor from the wind and shifted so that he would block most of the wind blowing in their direction. Had he had a jacket he would had offered it to her but then he did not expect to be out this long. Today caught him by surprise. 

"I'm glad you are having a good time. There are other great places I'd think would be good for you to seeing before you leave for home," Tom said finding himself liking the idea more as he said it out loud.

She was touched that he had already thought about other places to take her. The idea of seeing him again elated her to her very core. She tried to shake the obvious unlikelihood of meeting him again and smiles, "I'd like that. You're an excellent guide," she said to him. 

"And you made an excellent companion. I found myself enjoying every moment," he states truthfully, carefully staring at the women beside him as he had long lost interest in the monument. 

"Companion? So that means you're the doctor. Well I suppose I should hold on to you while you're still here," she said recalling that doctor’s companions never last.

Before Tom could say more, it suddenly started to rain catching both of them by surprise and abruptly ending their evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter, look forward to more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot of Tom, just wait on it.


End file.
